Overhead bridge cranes are widely used to lift and relocate large payloads. Generally, the displacement in a pick and place operation involves three translational degrees of freedom and a rotational degree of freedom along a vertical axis. This set of motions, referred to as a Selective Compliance Assembly Robot Arm (“SCARA”) motions or “Schönflies” motions, is widely used in industry. A bridge crane allows motions along two horizontal axes. With appropriate joints, it is possible to add a vertical axis of translation and a vertical axis of rotation. A first motion along a horizontal axis is obtained by moving a bridge on fixed rails while the motion along the second horizontal axis is obtained by moving a trolley along the bridge, perpendicularly to the direction of the fixed rails. The translation along the vertical axis is obtained using a vertical sliding joint or by the use of a belt. The rotation along the vertical axis is obtained using a rotational pivot with a vertical axis.